Otsuka Aina
|Row 2 title = Also known as |Row 2 info = Tsukapon (つかぽん) |Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Tokyo, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = Up-Front Works |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Juice=Juice, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, MobekisuJ}} Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜) is a Japanese pop singer who was signed to Hello! Project. She is a former member of Juice=Juice and Hello Pro Kenshuusei, She was first introduced at the Hello Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~September no Nama Tamago Show!~. It was announced on July 5, 2013 that she had withdrawn from both Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Juice=Juice. Biography ]] ]] Early Life Otsuka Aina was born on April 3, 1998 in Tokyo, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2010 In 2010, Morning Musume's ninth generation auditions were being held, and Otsuka auditioned, she sung "EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!" by ℃-ute, and managed to become a finalist in the auditions, however, she was not chosen to enter Morning Musume. 2011 In late 2011, as Morning Musume's tenth generation auditions were occuring, it was revealed that Otsuka would be joining Hello Pro Egg alongside Ogawa Rena and Mogi Minami. She made her debut as a Hello Pro Egg member on September 11, 2011 at the Hello Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~September no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert. 2012 In summer 2012, while practicing for a S/mileage concert, Otsuka injured her ankle and was unable to participate as a back dancer. In September 2012, Hello Pro Kenshuusei announced their first single, Kanojo ni Naritai!!!, and Otsuka was one of the chosen Kenshuusei to sing in the song alongside Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Taguchi Natsumi and Hamaura Ayano. 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Otsuka would be debuting in a new unit called Juice=Juice, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki and Uemura Akari."ハロプロ研修生内、新ユニット結成のお知らせ。" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013.02.03. On June 8, it was announced that Otsuka had suffered a hip/lower back injury before the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~, afterwards she went to the doctors and was diagnosed with muscle strain/contusion on her left hip, because of this injury she was unable to sing and dance in an event on June 9. She hoped to recover by June 15. On June 13, Otsuka participated in an Ikebukuro Sunshine city event, due to her hip injury she remained off stage for most of the event. Towards the end of the event, Otsuka appeared on stage and Tsunku announced Juice=Juice's major debut, while the other Juice=Juice members cheered and cried, Otsuka stood still with no reaction to the news. This was her last event as a member of Juice=Juice. On July 5, it was announced that Otsuka withdrew from both Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Juice=Juice due to issues with her contract and family.UP-FRONT PROMOTION. "Juice=Juice 大塚愛菜に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Fanclub. 2013-07-05. Because of the withdrawal, Otsuka didn't receive a graduation ceremony. Juice=Juice will continue on for now as a 5-member group, although there may be changes in the future. Following her departure, the Hello! Project Store was forced to stop selling items with images of Otsuka, including Juice=Juice group items. Her profile was eventually removed a few days later. 2014 On April 20, Otsuka performed at the Shisui Deux cafe. On April 22, Otsuka started her official Ameba blog, she mentioned in her first post that she wants to sing again, and would do her best from this point on, proceeding step-by-step. Girls News posted an article saying that Otsuka will be resuming public life. On May 15, Otsuka participated in the "Tsubasa Fly presents "START IN MY DREAM" vol. 7" live event at Shibuya BURROW, she sang two songs for the event, "Shiroi Kite" and "Over Drive".'' On June 13, Otsuka participated in the "FOUR OF A KIND Vol. 1"'' live event at Shinjuku MARZ, she sang three songs for the event, "Shiroi Kite", "Over Drive" and "Glamorous Sky". On June 18, Otsuka participated in the "-Alcohol Night-" live event at Shibuya RICK, she sang three songs for the event, "Shiroi Kite", "Yasashisa ni Tsutsumareta Nara" and "Akai Sweet Pea". On July 5, Otsuka held her first solo event at the Shisui Deux cafe, the event was titled "Otsuka Aina, Otsuka de Utau ♪". Category:Soloist Profile Stats= *'Name:' Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜) *'Nickname:' Tsukapon (つかぽん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 153cm *'Western Zodiac:' Aries *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-03: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2013-02-03: Juice=Juice Member **2013-07-05: Withdrew *'Former Juice=Juice Fruit (Member Color):' **'Orange' (2013) *[[Hello! Project|'Hello Project Groups:']] **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011-2013) **Juice=Juice (2013) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Playing Sports, Dancing, Listening to Music *'Specialty:' Golf, Sports like Soccer, Cooking *'Scared of:' Blood, Scorpions *'Favorite Food:' Grapes *'Favorite Groups:' ℃-ute, Morning Musume *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' Otakebi Boy WAO! *'Looks up to:' Natsuyaki Miyabi, Okai Chisato, Umeda Erika and ℃-ute Discography Featured In Singles= ;Juice=Juice *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (Debut/Indies) *Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (Indies) *Ten Made Nobore! (Last/Indies) ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! |-|Concerts= ;Juice=Juice *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA Works Internet *2013.04.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Magazines *2013.xx.xx UTB+ Vol 214 (with Miyamoto Karin & Uemura Akari) *2013.07.22 Girls! (with Juice=Juice, released after departure) Trivia *Her best sports are golf and soccer, the former of which she had played since first grade. *Wants to try bungee jumping at an amusement park. *Her closest friend within Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Mogi Minami. *She became a Hello! Project fan after she saw the music video to ℃-ute's "Tokaikko Junjou". *She auditioned because she wanted to meet Okai Chisato. *She auditioned for Morning Musume's 9th Generation with ℃-ute's song "EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!!". *She also participated in 10th and 11th generation Morning Musume auditions, and S/mileage's 2nd generation auditions, but failed. *When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she answered ℃-ute. *She has been a back dancer in various concerts for Mano Erina. *Tsunku's comment on her: "An exceptional person left from the final round of the 9th generation Morning Musume Audition, Her voice quality through the mic is something that draws you in". *She said her favorite member in Morning Musume is Ikuta Erina. *She gave Kanazawa Tomoko a present for her 18th birthday, just three days before she left Juice=Juice. *She didn't know her blood type until June 2013. *She says her source of energy is looking at Okai Chisato and Natsuyaki Miyabi photos. *Brief glimpses of her can be spotted in the MVs for Romance no Tochuu (featured on Hello! Station), and Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT). *A photo of Otsuka and Juice=Juice members promoting Romance no Tochuu was leaked. *Anican R YanYan made a mistake on their Vol. 11 (November 11, 2013) information, they claimed that Otsuka would be featured, instead of Kanazawa, promoting Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu. See Also *Otsuka Aina Gallery References External Links *Official Ameba Blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: March 2013, December 2012, September 2012, June 2012, March 2012 *Hello! Project departure announcement es:Otsuka Ainait:Otsuka Aina Category:2011 Additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:April Births Category:1998 Births Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Orange Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Aries Category:Blood type O Category:2013 Departures Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Otsuka Aina Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In